


裙子的长度要在膝盖以下

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 公光女装光注意
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 21





	裙子的长度要在膝盖以下

今天的水晶都又比平日热闹一些，这都归功于从原初世界归来的暗之战士。他那常年塞着又冷又硬的铁块和几年没晒过太阳的布的背包这次塞满了从原初世界带回来的小玩意，从博物陈列馆到中庸工艺馆再到宇宙和音市场，都引起了不小的骚动。  
待在观星室的水晶公却没有像往常一样迫不及待地奔向恋人。甚至，在第一时间看到熟悉的身影出现在以太之光广场时，他的尾尖不受控制地抖动了一下，没有自觉地，耳朵也向后压低。藏在深虑室书堆中的那个礼物盒像是定时炸弹一般在他心中滴答作响。  
啊……早知道不收下了。水晶公暗忖着，竭力将那点旖旎的遐想埋藏在心底，走出了观星室。

这个礼物盒是卡特莉丝送给水晶公的。就在昨天，水晶公结束巡视的工作，从中庸工艺馆前匆匆走过，被卡特莉丝唐突拦了下来。工匠坏笑着将包裹得严严实实的盒子强行塞到水晶公的怀里，“这是我们的自信作，你和大英雄应该用的上。”  
水晶公看着她离开的背影，直感使他察觉到不妙。加快脚步穿过广场，登上长长的阶梯，一头扎进观星室深处的房间。面对这个其貌不扬的盒子，猫秘难抑心中的忐忑与夹杂在其中的期待，一鼓作气拆开了包装。  
里面是一件女仆装样式的衣服，还在艾欧泽亚的时候水晶公时常能看到女孩子穿的流行款式。不过这件与少女们裙摆飘飘的短裙不同，是更为古典的长裙，面料却是标新立异——半透明的淡蓝色薄纱的主体，缀着同样清透的白色蕾丝花边。水晶公甚至还没来得及想象这件衣服被光之战士穿在身上的效果，触电般的战栗已经窜遍全身。他手忙脚乱近乎慌张地将衣服塞回去，然后将盒子藏在了书堆当中，欲盖弥彰地盖了几册书。

光之战士在水晶都环绕了一圈，背包里的义理巧克力和棱晶都分发的差不多了，才等到姗姗来迟的恋人。交谈期间，他余光瞟到猫秘的尾巴在长袍下不安分地摆动着，布料被顶起一个一个鼓包。  
不对劲。对恋人了如指掌的大英雄察觉到了水晶公又在隐瞒什么。于是他决定借着送巧克力的机会去问问最近的情况。

“这个给我……谢谢您了，”莱楠收下巧克力，“水晶公的近况……恩，多亏您，没有食罪灵之后普通的魔物很好讨伐，游末邦那边也很安定，我想应该没什么问题。”

精灵族的少女收到巧克力时高兴得双眼放光，但随即由晴转阴：“……他应该不会再有隐瞒了吧，除非真的想被刺剑捅屁股。”  
阿尔菲诺看着妹妹的脸色，只是默默地收下巧克力，没有多说什么。

“从男人那里收到巧克力可是高兴不起来啊……琳，想要的话我这份也给你，”桑克瑞德转手将巧克力递给琳，“水晶公的近况？你们又出了什么问题？我最近都陪着琳在这里调查，没有……喂，好歹把人的话听完再走啊。”

“水晶公有什么异常啊……这个你不才是最清楚的吗，大英雄。”显然，雅修特拉对礼物的兴趣远超恋人之间的小磕碰，“他不说你也能找到原因吧。”  
于里昂热盯着粉嫩的包装盒，思维似乎进入了异次元，老僧入定般地站着。

光之战士觉得妈妈说得有道理，决定发挥自己在云海被莫古力调教出来的本事，一定要找出原因。  
于是，在被光之战士带来节日气氛的夜晚，水晶都也随处可见如胶似漆、互诉衷肠的恋人。水晶公穿过被浓情蜜意充斥着的广场，前往悬挂公馆赴约。  
他当然知道今天是什么日子，这次约会也是很早就定下的。唯一在计划之外的，就是那件长裙。今早的梦里是穿着裙装的光之战士，水晶公也因此时隔许久地赖床了。兴奋在心中发酵，负罪感和羞耻则抓挠着心房。  
但果然还是想看。明天我一定把礼物盒交给他，希望他能收下……直到站在英雄房间的门外，水晶公终于在甜蜜的遐想驱动下定了决心。  
门没有阖上，水晶公轻敲，门便开了。没有点灯，借着从大开的窗户中照进来的月光，猫秘看清了室内的情形，热血一下冲上头顶。  
光之战士坐在窗沿上，身上穿着那件本该藏在深虑室书堆中的长裙。也许是因为沐浴着月光，平日里英雄的气场被银边包裹着收敛起来，偏长的发丝显得更加毛茸茸，衬得男人柔和了不少。一晃神，水晶公似乎从那个身影中看到了许久之前初出茅庐的冒险者。  
不过那时候的光之战士可不会像现在这样恶劣，水晶公握紧了拳头。人男刻意放慢了脚步，提着裙摆，一步步靠近。半透的布料之下，肌肉线条若隐若现，又因为他刻意的动作，能让水晶公更为清晰地看到舒张与收缩的起伏，从小腿一路向上蔓延到……  
水晶公猛地低下了头。  
明明穿着羞耻服装的是对方，真正无地自容地却是他这个活了百年的老人，啊，英雄果然是自己比不上的。  
“为什么不看这里？”恋人的轻语在耳边响起，他调笑的语调让水晶公更为难堪，整个人几乎是缩进了男人的怀里。“这个不是你想看的吗？找到这个还花了我不少时间。”  
他边说着边抚上猫秘毛茸茸的耳朵，这无异于是火上浇油。敏感的耳朵被指尖轻轻拂过，似痒非痒的触感成为了激发冲动的扳机。  
水晶公猛地抬起头。

为了掩饰年上者的窘迫，他咬上近在咫尺的唇瓣，却没舍得下重口，只是泄愤般用犬齿叼着下唇摩擦了几下。女仆装胸口的领结蹭上脖颈，也被他一把抓住，用力地扯向自己。猫秘带着倒刺的舌头侵入了温热柔软的口腔，勾起光战的软舌摩挲。直到对方的呼吸变得急促粗重，他才得胜般结束了这个亲吻，任由来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落，濡湿了胸口的白色蕾丝。  
昏暗的光线下，光之战士还是捕捉到了水晶公嘴角的淡淡笑意。  
但这还没有完。把自己也吻得七荤八素的水晶公低下头，想要缓过劲。映入眼帘的是男人的胸膛。打湿的布料紧紧贴着肌肉，被刺激得挺立起来的乳头顶出两个小圆点，平时被盔甲遮盖的饱满胸肌此时被薄纱描绘，圆润饱满。  
终于，水晶公最后那点矜持也被性欲和爱恋掩盖了，他狠咬一口突出的小点，撕裂了光之战士调笑的表情，趁着他倒吸凉气的功夫，掀开裙摆矮身钻了进去。双手顺着大腿一路向上，抚过遍布伤疤的强健肌肉，落到柔软的臀肉，扣住胯骨，然后张嘴将半勃的性器含了进去。  
光之战士和水晶公做爱的时候也很少让他为自己口交，倒不是水晶公不愿意，一定要说原因的话……就像现在这样，肉柱贴上猫秘的舌头，敏感的龟头被倒刺刮擦着，排山倒海的快感冲上脑门，光之战士绷紧了全身的肌肉才抑制住射精的冲动。  
这可关系到男人的尊严。第一次被口交秒射后，光之战士就抗拒猫秘的口舌服务，还悄悄地进行特训。  
看来特训是有些效果的，但也只有那么一点点。人男想要推开猫秘毛茸茸的脑袋，无奈他在薄纱之下，被布料牵扯着难以分开，无处安放的双手只好紧紧攥着裙摆享受一波又一波的快感。  
水晶公也不好受，英雄就连鸡巴也是天赋异禀的，将猫秘的小嘴撑得满满当当。他还要小心翼翼避开自己尖利的牙齿，用唇瓣裹着肉柱尽量全部吞进去，渐渐勃起的性器让这个过程更为艰难，他甚至能感受到阴茎上的血管脉络压上舌面。只是这点痛苦和欢愉比起来实在是微不足道，含着心上人的性器让水晶公也硬的流水，他竭力使喉咙放松，小幅度地摆动脑袋，这给舌头腾出空间，卷上肉柱色情的吸吮，发出啧啧的水声。  
“嘶……”当舌面的软刺刮过最为敏感的小孔，刺激电流般闪过全身，光之战士终于是伸手摁住了裙下的脑袋，克制着没进一步深入，龟头抵住上颚的软肉射了出来。  
高潮过后的男人脱力地退后几步，坐回了窗台。水晶公从裙摆下钻了出来，大半的精液被他吞了下去，只剩些许挂在嘴角和舌尖。男人的精液味道算不上好，可充斥着整个口腔的雄性气息和英雄的味道，沿着神经蔓延开来侵入大脑，那点自制最终是被欲火烧成灰烬。  
猫秘舔干净嘴角的精液，向前扑去，将光禁锢在窗台和自己之间，长长的裙摆被他随手掀起堆在腰间，对着紧缩着的小穴将性器刺了进去，同时堪称凶恶地咬上男人的胸前的布料，狠狠一拽，薄纱应声裂开，胸肉裸露了出来，他迫不及待地舔吻上交错地刻在肌肉上的伤痕。  
没有扩张，直接被侵入，即使是光之战士也感受到了痛楚。更何况侵入体内的性器异于常人的，表面覆着一层硬质水晶，不管紧贴的躯体有多么的火热，那块却一直是冰冷的。被低温刺激的收紧的肌肉使得进入的过程更加困难，尽管光试图放松，冒险者的本能却叫嚣着反抗，光死死抓住窗框以至木头不堪重负得变形，才堪堪将战意压制住。  
“……呜恩”水晶公也不好受，就算表面坚硬，性器仍是身上最脆弱的部位，被穴口的肌肉咬着也是十分难受。好在理智回笼，水晶公舔了舔被自己咬出的齿痕，转而吻向男人的喉结，腾出一只手在男人大腿根处揉捏。和水晶公做爱的光之战士浑身都是敏感点，但总有几处更为致命。果不其然，濡湿的柔软触感从咽喉处传来，时不时坚硬的齿尖划过，腿根被温热的掌心爱抚着，最致命、最隐秘的部位全都毫无保留的处在恋人的掌控之中，这种认识让光安心又羞赧，光之战士的铠甲被打破，他现在只是水晶公的恋人，是恋人身下雌伏的接受者，他将用他的全部去接纳去承受。  
手掌下的肌肉放松了，咬着性器的穴口也变得松软，水晶公趁势全都插了进去，直直捅到最深处，囊袋撞上会阴，硬质的结晶给娇嫩的软肉刮出红痕，本该是酸痛的触感，发酵成了饱胀的欲望，已经放纵自我的光干脆扭腰去迎合水晶公的撞击，渐渐地，囊袋撞击肉体的声音中掺杂进了“咕啾咕啾”的水声。到底是已经睡了许多次的两人了，彼此的身体都已经契合，水晶公的性器嵌在光的肠肉之中，水晶表面的凸起一下一下撞在前列腺上，激得光的小腹抽动着，性器跳动，一股股地吐出淫液。  
“……好烫啊”光双腿缠上水晶公的腰固定住自己，一手摸上两人交合的地方，一手抓着水晶公鬓角的碎发，顺势带着与他唇齿相接。  
还是比不上英雄，仅仅是发丝被扯动，又让水晶公更加兴奋，他血红的双眼凝视着男人，爱恋几乎要从眼中涌出。与缠绵悱恻的眼神相比，下半身的动作算得上凶狠。毛茸茸的尾巴缠上男人的大腿，被交合处流出的液体沾湿，但已经没人在意了。肠道内里一阵阵的痉挛，对阴茎是一波又一波的吮吸。  
猫秘爽到耳朵都立起来了，他结束这个深吻，舔上男人的耳垂，“我们……一起。”

水晶公醒来时已经日上三竿了，他数不清昨晚……今晚两人一共做了几次了。  
“啊……还是年轻人恢复得快啊。”他看着本应该一地狼藉的房间已经被收拾干净，枕边人也不知去向。  
这种时候不应该守在恋人身旁，等他睁眼后道一声早安吗。知道大英雄十分忙碌，但内心还是有点失落的水晶公起身，看到了放在桌上的三明治和礼物盒。  
纯黑的礼物盒系着蓝色的缎带，还附着一张贺卡。  
For My Dear G'raha   
这是我新冒险的战利品   
希望你喜欢  
还有  
恋人节快乐

是熟悉的笔迹，可没有缘由的，水晶公直觉那个盒子他不应该去碰。  
可是猫秘没能赢过好奇心。  
抽开缎带，他深吸一口气，掀起了盒盖。


End file.
